warriors
by ILovesports
Summary: a diffrent story for warriors
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Flowerleaf come to my den" Hawkstar said. "Yes, have you had a sign from Starclan?" "No Hawkstar" mewed Flowerleaf. "We have to hold a ceremony for Wolfkit, Willowkit, Thunderkit, Rosekit, and Badgerkit" Flowerleaf mewed. All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the high rock for a clan meeting. Wolfkit step forward please from this moment on until you get your warrior name you will be called Wolfpaw, I will be your mentor. Willowkit step forward please from this moment on until you receive your medicine cats name you will be called Willowpaw your mentor will be flowerleaf. "What is that smell" mewed Hawkstar. Eagleclaw, Fernclaw, and Redclaw come with me.

They ran as fast as they could then they met the treeclan leader and deputy. "What are you doing here deerstar?" "We are being attacked by Streamclan and Mountainclan". Mountainclan and Streamclan? Go back to the battle and I will get some reinforcements take Eagleclaw and Redclaw with you. Hold them back 'till I get there. Hawkstar ran back as fast as he could and got the reinforcements and went to treeclans camp and fought as hard as they could. They won and celebrated until Bushkit came out and said, "where is Sandclaw?" "I don't know, Mossfur check the nursery". Mountainclan took her reported Mossfur. Mossfur come with me growled Deerstar. We will come with you mewed Hawkstar and so will Eagleclaw. Redclaw go back to camp and tell Quickfoot where I am. do you understand? Yes Hawkstar lets go! they went toThey walked to the border of treeclan and mountainclan. There they met Snowtail. Snowtail showed them into the camp and they got Sandclaw and had to fight the whole clan but Snowtail said that she was too to fight. They got out thankfully unharmed! They went to the treeclan camp and helped Sandclaw get better.

**AN: this is a stupid chapter plz tell me how to do better.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

For the next week or so the meadow was really quite, a bit too quiet.

Hawkstar knew that Mountainclan and Streamclan were planning something. So Hawkstar called a clan meeting and said that they needed to start training their apprentices to fight if they don't know how to hunt, then show them how to hunt with fighting moves. He took Wolfpaw out to train. This is how to make a Mountainclan warrior fall to his/her side. First make swipes on the ear and on the nose. Then when he tries to make a swipe at you duck and swipe at his other paw and go for the exposed belly. Lets try it . OK they did it at least 5 times and then started practicing on how to beat a Streamclan warrior. It is pretty easy, all you have to do is get him confused get behind him and swipe both paws from under him and attack his belly.

After practicing for a few times, they went hunting and saw a patrol fighting of some Mountainclan warriors. Wolfpaw and Hawkstar went to help the patrol. Wolfpaw used all of the moves Hawkstar taught him. He fought a full sized warrior all by himself and won! Next thing you know they were all retreating to there territory. Meadowclan were going to the river tree (the gathering tree) Meadowclan and treeclan and where the only ones there. then they herd the trees rustling... streamclan and mountainclan attack! cats came from all the sides of the clearing. the warriors from meadowclan and treeclan went to protect the elders and the queens from the attacking warriors. they fought for a while and the leaders fought each other and then the moon became dark and cloudy then lightning struck and the leaders of mountainclan and streamclan jumped of the cliff acidentally and died. the fighting broke and a mountainclan and a streamclan warrior yelled that the leaders killed their leaders. but hawkstar said that starclan killed them. the clans went home. the next day the hunting patrols went out and brought the clan a lot of fresh-kill. then all of the sudden a patrol came back panting and said that all of the mountainclan warriors are coming. go and tell deerstar that streamclan is going to attack there camp he told eagleclaw and redclaw. They went to the treeclan camp and said that streamclan is going to attack their camp they went back to there they met hawkstar. and hawkstar said that they and some other warriors were stationed out said the camp ready to fight when the rest of the warriors came go tell deerstar to do that. after they did that they went back to camp and got ready inside the nursery. after a few minuets two mountainclan warriors came and the meadowclan warriors herd them say that the meadowclan warriors were being beaten and then the meadowclan warriors jumped from behind the bramble screen and beat the mountainclan warriors that went running out to the battle. and then the two meadowclan warriors went to the battle, and as soon as the hawkstar and the rest of the meadowclan warriors that were hiding saw them they went into battle two, and the rest of the mountainclan warriors saw them they retreaded back to there territory the warriors that had not

been fighting went after them.


End file.
